Uruki
Uruki (女宿) is a Genbu celestial warrior from Yuu Watase's Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden. He is the crown prince of the Hokkan (Bei-Jia) empire and second in line to the throne, but he has been on the run from assassins all his life. Statistics *'Real Name': Limdo Rowun (リムド・ロウン Rimudo Roun), also known as Liwûtû Lang-Hûi (李武土・狼煇) in proper Chinese *'Character': "Girl" (女), located in the middle of his breast (only shown when Uruki is in female form) *'Constellation': Aquarius *'Date Of Birth': January 28 *'Age': 16 *'Height': Male - 175 cm, Female - 165 cm *'Bloodtype': O *'Birthplace': Touran, the capital of the Hokkan (Beî-Jîa) empire *'Weapon': A bladed discus *'Seishi Powers': Manipulates the wind as a weapon and for transportation, but turns into a woman when he uses his power *'Love Interest': Takiko Okuda Personal History "When the Genbu no Miko throws open the door between her world and ours, your son will certainly kill you." His father is King Temdan Rowun (テムダン・ロウン王 Temudan Roun Ou), at the time of Uruki's birth, was the emperor of Hokkan. However, a prophecy made at the crown prince's birth foretold Temdan that his son would be the one to end his life. In fear for his own life, he ordered his son's immediate execution to which Uruki's mother opposed. She gave her infant son to the family who had served hers for many years with unmatchable loyalty; a man named Tauru and his twelve year old son, Soruen. Tauru raised Uruki as would befit a son of the royal family of Hokkan and the boy grew to love Tauru and Soruen so much that he thought of them as his real father and brother. However, that happiness was not destined to last long. When Uruki was nine, his father caught wind of his whereabouts. Temdan sent assassins after his son and Tauru died in one of the assaults. As Uruki sobbed with grief and fury, the character for "woman" appeared on his chest, and he slashed the attackers to pieces with the use of wind. Uruki demanded of Soruen why all that had happened. Soruen told him everything, and from then on, Uruki was never the same happy, cheerful child he had once been. Blaming himself for Tauru's death, Uruki decided for the prophecy to come to fruition and resolved to kill his father with the help of Soruen. He attacked the palace once he was older but failed, resulting in an even more worth-while bounty was placed on his head, and he became known as "Fuzaanki Rimudo," or the "Limdo the Wind Slasher." Before he met the priestess, revenge was all Uruki cared about; he even denies his other fate as a sichiseishi and vows never to use the name "Uruki" in his life. Takiko Takiko sparked up plenty of changes in Rimudo. She enabled him to see the importance of protecting Hokkan and his worth as a Genbu seishi. As the series progressed he professed his love to her, and he discovered that Takiko loved him too. However, due to the dangers of their present life, they must not acknowledge their feelings openly. In recent chapters, he is confronted by Taiitsukun, who tells him that someone dear to him, other than Souren and Tauru, will die as well. Taiitsukun also mentions the "Priestess of Genbu," though it is unknown on what Rimudo will learn. Shortly afterwards, Rimudo acts cold towards Takiko, eventually persuading her that she is not needed any longer, and that she must return home. When she finally disappears, he cries silently by himself, but says that he is certain to know that she will live. It is revealed in Chapter 29 that he forced Takiko to return to her world because of Taiitsukun's warning, that Takiko was destined to be sacrificed once the summoning of Genbu was completed. Rimudo explains the situation to the other seishi privately just before they sent Takiko away. He also talks aside that as long as Takiko is alive, he wouldn't object of being away from her, even though his was in pain. Category:Fictional transgender, transsexual and intersex people Category:Fushigi Yūgi characters